


HC’s reader defending them against Micah

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Micah is (most of the time) rude, so why shouldn't the reader do the same?





	HC’s reader defending them against Micah

## Sean:

  * From a far, as you carried on with your chores, you watched Sean.



 

  * He was snoring a bit and it was the cutest thing ever.



 

  * But the haystack you were carrying went flying over your head as soon as you saw Micah kicking his leg.



 

  * “You are lucky this ain’t my gang boy, or you would be dead by now! Useless son of a whore!”



 

  * “What the hell??”



 

  * You covered the space between you two in a matter of seconds, rage boiling guts on your gut.



 

 

  * “You are nothing but a jester, weakling! I don’t why Dutch keeps you around if it’s not to laugh at you. Go do some goddamn work!”



 

  * You weren’t thinking straight when you launched your body straight into Micah’s, headbutting him to the ground.



 

  * Sean, afraid for when Micah got up, grabbed your arm, but the one loose punched him right in his nose.



 

  * Before he could hit you, Sean stepped between and took a punch for you. Right in his eye, ouch.



 

  * “Yer crazy, Y/N!”, he would say later, in a worried tone, “Even crazier than I, and that’s something…”



 

  * “No one is gonna threat to kill you in front of me and walk away!”, you tried explaining.



 

  * “No, I mean this in a good way, dear! I think I’m in love!”, he would laugh, and then whine a bit when you two would kiss, because of his black eye.



 

## Arthur:

 

  * Giving Arthur space to breath, you would get off his lap and sit beside him, a hand reassuring him as he coughed his soul out.



 

  * You would hear his cough get deeper, more worrying.



 

  * Like the spawn from hell he was, Micah materialized behind you two. A smug smile forming in his lips.



 

  * “Hey, black lung, slow down or you’ll leave them alone in this world. Can you imagine… all the things that could happen?”, he said slowly placing his hand on your arm.



 

  * “Get off me!”, you would jolt your way out of his grab.



 

  * “You are way out of line, Micah.”, Arthur would say midst coughing.



 

  * “I bet they won’t even cry! Somebody else will keep them warm, don’t you worry.“



 

  * “I’m warning you! Shut the hell up before I kick your ass!”, you would say with your muscles getting contracted, itching to release all that frustration.



 

  * “I’m not afraid of you! even less him.”



 

  * “You just say that because he’s ill! Wait until he gets better and then we’ll talk.”



 

  * “Oh Y/N, no one told you? He’s as good as dead.”



 

  * That was it. Micah didn’t even had the time to flinch as you shoved him towards the tree stump you were sitting in.



 

  * That caused him to stumble and fall, what made easier to give him a kick or two before Arthur would stop you.



 

  * “Y/N, it’s not worth it-“, the tension worsening his cough, “Leave it or Dutch will kick us out.”



 

  * Hearing how unwell he was made you step back and look at what you’ve done. Micah shouldn’t have said that, not when you were feeling like this.



 

  * “I’m sorry Arthur.”, you would say hugging him, “I shouldn’t have upset you.”



 

  * “It was beautiful to watch! I’m proud… and I’m not going anywhere alright? Don’t listen to him…”, Arthur held you close as if that was a proof he would never leave you alone.



 

  * Kicking Micah’s ass couldn’t stop the awful feeling you had to recognize the truth in his words.



 

 

## Javier

  * Only Micah was sitting around the campfire, so you and Javier decided to ignore him.



 

  * The night was so cold, and you longed for being near the fire and Javier’s arms around you.



 

  * “This gotta be the most ridiculous thing I ever seen.”, Micah would say, tsking as he watched you two, “you are the Mexican one, no need to make them wear this ugly thing.”



 

  * Your body stiffened to the provocations, Javier wasn’t bothered. But you were.



 

  * “In fact I don’t even know who is the man in this case. Is it you Y/N? Javier is too feminine for that, I reckon.”



 

  * “That doesn’t concern you, idiota!”



 

  * “It would confuse your little pea brain, Micah.”, you growled.



 

  * “I was just askin… besides, if it’s you Javier you are not doing a good job, look how grumpy Y/N is.”



 

  * You got up only to spit in Micah’s direction, Javier was laughing, amused by the fire burning in your eyes.



 

  * “Ooh I get it now! The ugly ‘poncho’ it’s to hide his ugly scar. Don’t worry Javier, I would too.”



 

  * You knew how insecure he was about it, and that was the final straw.



 

  * Jumping on Micah you rearranged his face to many shades of red and purple.



 

  * “Ay Y/N cuidado!”, he would say as he held you, your legs up in the air, but still kicking.



 

  * Micah would stand up again and clean the blood off his creepy smile. A malicious laughter fiilling the air. 



 

  * “Mi amor, that was…hot.”, Javier would say with a proud smile on his face, knowing now just how fierce his love was.



 

  * “Are you alright?”, he would say checking your body for any injuries.



 

  * And then sweeping you up in a heated kiss, showing just how sexy he thought that was.



 

## Charles:

  * “I’m just saying it’s not good for business, Dutch, to be associated with the likes of Charles, that Lenny kid…”



 

  * You stopped on your tracks, hearing the name of your man. Turning around, you followed the sound towards Dutch’s tent.



 

  * “I don’t know what you mean Mr. Bell.”, Dutch would say, challenging him to say the nasty stuff he was implying.



 

  * With your ear glued to the tent, you heard all kinds of awful stuff. It made you sick how someone that lived in the same space that you and Charles could even think that.



 

  * Whistling as he was done to fill Dutch’s ears, Micah left the tent, carefree.



 

  * Only for you to throw your steaming hot coffee at his face.



 

  * “Since you want to talk shit about skin, tell me later how yours is looking.”



 

  * Micah screamed in pain, and in wrath, grabbing you by the arm.



 

  * Charles dropped the stew he was eating, when he recognized one of the blurs rolling around the floor.



 

  * Lifting Micah effortlessly and throwing him far from you, Charles had a shocked expression spreading stamped on his face.



 

  * “What in the world…? What happened Y|N?”, he would ask, barely able to keep calm, carrying you away far from the burned man.



 

  * “He got what his loud mouth deserved Charles!”, you said, adrenaline still preventing you from feeling your wounds, “He doesn’t understand consequences but now he got a taste of it.”



 

  * “How did this happen?”



 

  * But it took only a look at your guilty face to know it was about him.



 

  * “I don’t want you getting in trouble because of me, my dear.”, he would say lifting your head with his finger, so you would look him in the eye, “I can take care of myself.”



 

  * “I know that! But I couldn’t stand the things he was saying…”



 

  * “I can take care of myself _but_ it makes me happy that you do too.”, he gave you a soft kiss, showing his gratitude.



 

  * His whole life, Charles had no one else to count on, he was not used to it, but certainly not averse to the idea as well.




End file.
